A computing environment may comprise one or more heterogeneous agents (HA) such as processors, network interface devices, I/O devices, and such other devices. The heterogeneous agents may comprise one or more control and status register (CSR). For example, the processor may control a peripheral device by programming one or more CSRs of the peripheral device. The central CSR access mechanism may present less design flexibility as such an approach would require all CSR end-points to meet the same latency. Also, the central CSR access mechanism may provide only limited bandwidth for the transactions between any heterogeneous agents.